Flitting Shadow of StarClan
by AsterEris
Summary: Mothkit is dead. She is a member of StarClan now, but she hates them, every one of them, for what they took from her. And she will do something...just something small...one little thing...to get in their way. Coolish oneshot


I thought that maybe I wouldn't die. Maybe, just maybe, StarClan would forgive me for eating those berries. Maybe they would give me one more chance, just one, to prove that I could do what my mother said. That I could become a warrior of ThunderClan. So I waited, breathing in the Darkness all around me. But they came. And so I became Mothkit, flitting ghost of StarClan, forgotten in all but the fading memories of my mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Okay, so Mothkit was Cinderkit and Brackenkit's sister in this story, but obviously, she's my character. I made this up.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome, Mothkit. You are now amidst the ranks of StarClan. I am Owlstar of ThunderClan. Let me show you around."

I watched Owlstar with calculating amber eyes. He seemed nice enough. I nodded, and padded after him.

"This is the Hollow of Dreams, where we speak to the cats of the Clans. You will visit here again someday."

I peered into he clearing, aware of the air mystery that clouded the place. I wrinkled my nose and trotted away, trailing off Owlstar's long brown tail.

"This is the Star Meadow, where many cats choose to spend their days, hunting and sharing tongues."

"If you are made of Starlight, like mother says - said, how can you share tongues?" I asked, my voice thin and rasping. I coughed, self-conscious.

Owlstar turned, his fiery yellow eyes boring into me. I stared back, my gaze cold and solemn. "Because we are of a starlight that is solid and pure," he replied in a deep voice. I nodded, unmoved, and inspected my paw. Owlstar looked at me for a moment longer, then dove into the forest before us, leading me away from the green grasses of the meadow.

We soon arrived at a wide pool that reflected the twinkling stars in a sky that did not seem to exist high above me. I took it all in with a cool recognition, aware of Owlstar's eyes on my pelt.

"This is the Seeing Pool, where we receive fallen leaders, grant lives, and Gather to discuss many things."

I looked down into the pool, at my own pale reflection. My sooty white fur was striped with ginger, and my eyes were dark and shimmering in the crystalline water. I looked away, hot tears pooling in my eyes. Would I never see myself any other way? I was only a ghostly reflection, with no cat beside me. I grimaced, and swallowed my sorrow. Owlstar beckoned to me, not seeing, or not caring about, my pained expression.

"I must introduce you to the other leaders," he said sharply, dragging me away from the Seeing Pool. I followed him; soft leaves crunching beneath my feet. The scents of fat prey reached my nose, but I pushed them away, my stomach churning.

Finally we emerged from the forest, to find ourselves at the crest of a large hill, with wide, open moors spread out in front of me. A tawny she-cat sprinted up the hill toward us, two other cats following her.

"Brightsun. What news?" asked Owlstar quietly. I did not attempt to listen, but turned to the other cats. One was an apprentice, looking only a few moons older then me. He nodded to me, and said, "I am Forestpaw of ShadowClan. I died in an attack from ThunderClan many moons ago."

"I am Mothkit of ThunderClan." I said in response. I felt a twinge of guilt that my former Clan had been responsible for his death, but it was replaced by a sudden feeling of emptiness in my stomach. I no longer belonged to any Clan. I was of StarClan now. I looked down at my paws, dizzy.

"Thank you, Brightsun," muttered Owlstar, and the she-cat dashed away. The other cats stayed with Owlstar and I as we walked the crest of the hill to a tall tree, where about five other cats sat, staring out over the moor.

"Owlstar," said one, rising to her feet.

"Wrenstar," Owlstar said in greeting, bowing to her slightly. "This is Mothkit, a new addition."

A look of pain and grief crossed Wrenstar's face, and I held her gaze, prepared to stand up to whatever she said to me.

"I was your mother's mother," she whispered quietly. I was not prepared for this. I crumpled, my tears finally spilling down my cheeks and plopping onto my paws. I felt Wrenstar's tail across my shoulders, and I stiffened, choking back a sob of horror and anguish.

"Do not cry, Mothkit. Your place was not in ThunderClan. You were mean to join us now, my kin."

Her words were like shards of ice in my ears, and for my sake, not hers, I suppressed my tears, instead filling the empty place in my heart with rage at every one of these cats, for what they had taken from me. In my mind's eye I saw my two siblings, Cinderkit and Brackenkit, tumbling about together, while the medicine cat, Tallear, was bent over my heaving sides, trying to fight off the effects of greencough. I saw my mother, Reedtail, weeping over my quivering body. And yet I saw myself, a tiny, frail kit, recovering from the sickness' disastrous effects, and batting once or twice at my brother. Then, to my terror, I saw again the looming black figure, and smelled the stench of the Thunderpath and crowfood, and felt the ShadowClan warrior's claws scraping my pelt…

"Mothkit, I will show you to your sleeping place, if you would like." It was Forestpaw. I opened my eyes, glaring at him fiercely. He didn't move.

"You will never be a warrior," I hissed at him, my malice spilling into my mouth in torrents. I saw Forest flinch, and saw his hard gaze falter, but then he recovered and replied, "I know. And you would do well to know that as well." I could detect the brazen pain in his voice, but he made no further comment, and I did not apologize for my ferocious behavior.

Come," he said, leading me away from the tree, where Owlstar was deep in conversation with Wrenstar and the others. I followed Forestpaw back through the forest, past the Seeing Pool, and out into the Meadow. Groups of cats were scattered across the vast expanse, laughing, playing, and sharing tongues. With a lack heart, I vowed to hate all of them, forever, and I did not feel remorse at my savage ferocity.

"This is the den where kits sleep, when they join the ranks of StarClan," said Forestpaw, indicating a small hollow surrounded by brambles. "I will see you tomorrow, then," said Forestpaw, and padded away. I glared with distaste at the two other kits sleeping peacefully beside a small boulder, and skirted around them to the other side of the hollow, where I curled into a ball and drifted into a dream filled with boiling clouds and thunder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 4 years later 0o0o0o0o0o by the way, in my story, StarClan kits grow up 0o0o0o0o0o0o

I, now Mothwing of StarClan, stared at the Hollow of Dreams with apprehension. I knew my mission. I would not back down. I entered, and immediately felt the ground fall away beneath my paws, and my mind slip away, into the sky below, or above me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tigerclaw awoke franticly, panting. After a moment, he calmed down, the familiar scent of Sasha and her kits swirling around him. His rogue mate shifted in her sleep, and then cracked open one eye, watching him.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. Tigerclaw paused, recalling his dream, in witch a pale brown she-cat had come to him and spoken with him.

"I have thought of a name for the she-kit," he meowed to her.

"And?" the rogue murmured, glancing down at her pale brown kit. Tigerclaw looked down as well, and remembered the StarClan cat's wish.

"Mothwing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yay! Darkstorm here. This is a kind of weirdly cool Oneshot about Mothwing got her name. Just so you know, I didn't want to write this, but the StarClan Mothwing's hatred towards the other StarClan cats is what influences RiverClan Mothwing. Yah, pretty special. Now, I will guide you through this step by step…see the button…move the mouse…click the button…Yay! You did it! You know what I mean, people, review, por favor!**


End file.
